Jindiao
Jindiao is the primary antagonist in the first season of the 2018 Amazon Prime original Dreamworks series, Kung Fu Panda: Paws of Destiny. He is an evil dragon spirit who wanted to bond with the Wellspring to become a god. He was voiced by Steve Blum. Personality Jindiao is a power hungry dragon. He has a deceitful nature under the disguise of a Grand Abbot. He dislikes failure, as he is angered when his followers are unsuccessful. He seems eager to cause pain or discomfort. However, he will use manipulation or bribery to get his way, as shown when he attempts to get the Pandas to hand over the Four Constellations by offering them conquest. Biography Origins 1,000 years ago, Jindiao had a physical form. He sought to attain godhood by binding with the Wellspring. This would allow him to dominate over all. However, the original Four Constellations, who were originally his students, used their Chi to stop him. This meant that they sacrificed their mortal existence, but they separated Jindiao’s physical body from his soul. Left without a body, Jindiao sought out a new one to hijack. He possessed a vulture, and since then used the disguise as the Grand Abbot of a temple of monks. Present When Jindiao found out about four pandas who recieved the Hero Chi of the Four Constellations, he sought once again to find the Wellspring once more. He sent Jade Tusk and other day of her kind to capture them. However, Po saved them, and the five of them fought them off. At one point, he sends a demon to find a scroll. However, using the Red Phoenix’s power, they were able to dispatch the demon. Jindiao later attempts to defeat Po for good by visiting the Panda Village and holding an exhibition match. He holds a battle of minds while secluded in a hut. After a little while, he almost gets Po, but is then outmatched, and knocked unconscious. However, Po wakes up and gets, and one of the Four is able to revive his Chi, not knowing of his evil. As the Four Constellations begin to suspect evil in Po, they soon learn that’s it I see Jindiao who is the threat. Jindiao bonds it has on of the kids, who has the Blue Dragon Constellation’s Chi. He takes Po’s Hero Chi, and gets rid of him. Without a master, the Four Constellations have to one for themselves while Jindiao isn’t hot on their trail. They warn the villaige of Jindiao, but all the other Pandas disbelieve them. Jindiao later attacks Thebes village, resulting in the Pandas falling into a deep slumber, which they later awaken from. The Four Constellations keep him at bay as best they can, but he still seemed to pursue them with ease. Jindiao holds a battle of minds whith the kid who has the Blue Dragon’s Chi. However, he is stopped. Po, who didn’t survive, later finds the kids again with the help of an old rabbit. Jindiao later ambushes them, drains the rabbit’s Chi, and break she thre pot used to seal him. He made them show him where the Wellspring was. When he got their, however, he was then taken by surprise when the four kids and Po reveal that the one Jindiao smashed was a decoy. They attempted to trap Jindiao once and for all, which cost the kids their mortal existence. However, it was actually the vulture who was trapped, and Jindiao emerged in full dragon form. Jindiao laid waste to the Panda village. However, Po grabbed hold of him, and used the Wu Shi finger hold on himself, taking Jindiao to the spirit realm. However, he wouldn’t stay there for long. Luckily, the original Four Constellations granted the kids their Chi, so that they could pursue Jindiao, and Po was given a dragon form to fight. Jindiao made it out of the spirit realm, and the five heroes scraped to escape. Jindiao went to the village, and sought out the Four Kids, so he could take their Chi. When Jade Tusk was taken hostage, Jindiao blast her with his lightning power, revealing she meant nothing to him. He attempted to convince them by reminding the village Pandas of how the kids were troublemakers, and offered them conquest and dominance’s over the world. When he was denied that by the Pandas, he attacked. Luckily, after quite a battle, with the help of a reformed Jade Tusk, they finally trapped Jindiao, and his body disintegrated away. He would remain in the pot, stuck in the spirit realm with the vulture still inside the pot, annoying him and recieving his compumance. Follow his imprisonment, another villain decided to continue his quest. Abilities Chi and Dark Chi Jindiao uses the powers of Chi and Dark Chi to allow him multiple powers. Chi Stealing Similar to Kai, Jindiao is able to rob others of their Chi. However, he is also shown to steal Hero Chi, such as when he stole Po’s Hero Chi. It is also different in the way that’s it seems completely drained. Chi bonding Jindiao uses Chi to bond with the Chi of others, allowing him to control others. Chi Battle initiation Jindiao can initiate Chi battles with others. Chi sleep inducement Jindiao was able to put the entire Panda Villaige yon sleep with the power of Dark Chi. Flight As both a dragon and a vulture, Jindiao can fly. Fire breath Jindiao can breath fire as a dragon. Gallery 6D8408F0-E6F6-47DE-BD6B-036651014457.jpeg F56CBD56-2484-4EBC-A351-CD6E51E5E4D0.jpeg 78788887-ABE1-4232-8DCD-A6DEAB5A1B07.jpeg 437C1AF7-6C84-4BB4-9A1F-9E2AAA3868D3.jpeg B6D7E9EB-5865-47D1-BF66-D78C59D4320F.jpeg 9E311847-8912-4049-9077-91A6182E1A71.jpeg Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dragons Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil from the past Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:God Wannabe Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animals Category:Brainwashers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Inmates Category:Mature Category:Immortals Category:Fighter